You'll Always Be My Baby
by Digital Chocolate
Summary: Naruto has been in love with Ino for a long time but never got a chance to tell her since she’s been going out with Shikamaru. And now Naruto is sent on a dangerous mission unsure if he’s going to come back or not.... Oneshot


Hey guys

**Hey guys. This is yanyan13! Hehe. This is a Naruto Ino One-shot. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Summary: Naruto has been in love with Ino for a long time but never got a chance to tell her since she's been going out with Shikamaru. And now Naruto is sent on a dangerous mission unsure if he's going to come back or not.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T FREAKING OWN NARUTO…I wish I did though…**

**You'll Always Be My Baby**

22 year old Uzumaki Naruto was packing his bags on that day. He could hear the patting of the raindrops upon his window. He had been sent by Tsunade on a dangerous mission. He and Yamanak had grown closer to each other and eventually became best of friends. But the truth is Naruto slowly started falling in-love with Ino.

He looked at his picture with Ino next to his bed. It was signed "Best friends for life!" by Ino. He could remember that they were hanging around in the park and took a picture.

Naruto had his toungue stuck out in the picture and Ino was just laughing happily.

A single tear dropped from Naruto's eye as it fell on the picture.

"This is the day. I have to tell her today." He told himself as he zipped his bag.

Naruto walked in the rain not caring about getting wet or sick. He walked to the restaurant that Ino and Shikamaru are supposed to be. On his way he had a memory about Ino.

_(Flashback)_

"_Ino-chan! Over here!" Naruto shouted as he beckoned Ino to sit next to him under the tree where they would always hang out. _

"_You don't have to yell you know. I can hear you fine." Ino replied with a smirk._

_Naruto patted the spot next to him telling her to sit down. They ate the instant ramen that he prepared for the both of them._

"_It's beautifully isn't it Naruto." Ino said as she watched the nearby river. _

"_What's beautiful Ino-chan?"_

"_The river. How it just keeps going on. It's just never ending. "_

'_Just like my love for you.' Naruto thought. "Ino-chan there's something I really have to tell you." He said as his face grew serious._

"_Wow Naruto. You look really serious. Is there something wrong?"_

"_Well you know how we've been friends for so long. We always hang out. And every day It just gets harder and harder for me. What I'm trying to say is that I lo-" said Naruto as he was cut off._

"_Hey Ino! We have to go now!" They heard Shikamaru calling for Ino._

"_I have to go Naruto. I still have a date with Shikamaru. Maybe you can tell me some other time. Bye Naruto!" she said before running off to Shikamaru._

_(End Flashback)_

"Naruto! What are you doing walking in the rain!" a familiar voice called out to him.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" he asked with a questioning look.

"I could ask you the same thing. You could get sick you know." She slightly teased him.

"Eheh. It doesn't matter. I'm on my way to see Ino. The restaurant is nearby."

"I'll walk you there. Sakura said as she stood next to Naruto shielding him with her umbrella."

After a few blocks the two friends finally reached the restaurant. Naruto could see from outside that Ino and Shikamaru were there. They looked so happy to him. And yet he still wished that he was in Shikamaru's shoes.

And in that moment Naruto witnessed something he never wanted to see. Ino and Shikamaru kissed right in front of his face.

"You know what Sakura. Just tell Ino that I love her. And it doesn't matter that she's in love with someone else. Just tell her I wanted her to know. And tell her that these may be the last words I may ever say to her." Naruto said before he started walking off.

"Oh Naruto. I knew that you loved her. I always saw it. How you were always so nice to her. And that look of hurt in your eyes whenever you see her with Shikamaru. Don't worry Naruto I'll make sure she knows."

Sakura ran into the restaurant and straight to Ino and Shikamaru's table.

"Ino I have a message from Naruto." She said with the most serious face she's ever made.

"What is it Sakura?" Ino said with a worried look.

"Naruto says that he loves you. And that it doesn't matter that you love someone else. He just wanted you to know. And he says that those might be his last words to you."

The heat from Ino's face drained. Her eyes widened in shock. She loved him too. But eventually gave up on him since he didn't seem to return the feelings. So she just moved on to Shikamaru.

"Sakura. Where is he now? I need to find him."

"He's probably headed to the ship. You have to hurry. Before it's too late."

Ino got up and ran as fast as she could. She ran and ran until she reached the dock. After 10 minutes of running she made it.

There she saw Naruto about to climb onto the boat. She was breathing heavily but she still shouted out his name.

He quickly turned around to see Ino there. The woman he was inlove with. Ran all the way to see him.

"I-Ino? Ino!" he ran to her and hugged her tight. He never wanted to let go.

She broke free from the hug and kissed him deeply. She put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss even more.

They broke free from the kiss and looked deeply into each others eyes.

She smiled and said, "By the way I love you too Naruto."

**Fin!**

**Tada! Well wasn't that romantic. I'm thinking of making a Naruto Ino story. You'll never know! Hehe Till next time my friends! :D**

**The one and only,**

**Yanyan3**


End file.
